Abrazos (Edición ViridianShipping)
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: —¿Estás nerviosa?/Se dio cuenta de la variedad de colores que tenían ese par de orbes. Jamás creyó que existieran tantos tonos de gris./—Y-yo... hice un dibujo t-tuyo./—...También me gusta tu cabello./—. Simplemente argumenté que los Caterpie servirían muy bien para carnadas. [One!Shot][Para Kotomí-chan].


_**MIS JODIDAS BOLAS IMAGINARIAS, COÑO.**_

_Esto me costó lo que no tengo, carajo ;-;_

_***Ravie es una grosera* **__(?)._

_Pero valió la pena, porque es para Kotomí-chan QwQ_

_Espero que te guste, porque me esforcé muchote y está muy largo, para lo que yo acostumbro a hacer xD_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Pokémon no ser de Ravie._

_**Advertencias: **__ViridianShipping [Silver/Yellow]. Posible OoC. Redacción rara (?)._

_**Nota adicional: **__Veré si pido ayuda para hacer uno de Agency TwT._

* * *

_**Eterno**_

_**~¿Quién dice que hay prisa? Ya sea recostados o de pie, fúndanse en un abrazo largo, de esos que parece que no tendrán final~**_

Yellow, desde hacía un tiempo sabía que a Silver no le gustaba mucho el contacto físico. Tampoco es que a ella le agradase mucho se apapachada, puesto que su cara enrojecía lo suficiente como para parecer una baya cherri.

A pesar de eso, le gustaba el calor que el cuerpo de Silver le brindaba y, en ese momento, la casa que Giovanni le había dejado al joven, era azotada por las constantes brisas del invierno de Kanto. Tomó una larga respiración y se dejó caer en el regazo de Silver con cuidado de no lastimarlo mientras este leía uno de sus libros.

Silver le dio una mirada extrañada, arqueando una de sus cejas y dejando la boca en una mueca. Las mejillas de la sanadora se tornaron carmesí ligeramente.

—Tengo frío—murmuró, ganándose una sonrisa del pelirrojo, que la rodeó con los brazos y la estrechó contra sí, dejando el libro a un lado, cerca de caerse al suelo. Él podía escuchar los suaves latidos de Yellow acelerarse progresivamente y una risa ronca salió de sus labios.

—¿Estás nerviosa?—preguntó, sin poder evitar que la diversión se colase en el tono de su voz. Yellow asintió quedamente contra la camiseta negra de Silver, el cual estiró la mano para alcanzar la sábana que reposaba en la mesa. Volvió a abrazar a la niña, deseando internamente, que ese pequeño y reconfortante momento no se fuese tan rápido.

—Gracias, Silver.

* * *

_**Mudo**_

_**~Es ese abrazo lindo, lindo, en el que se miran fijamente a los ojos, sin decir una sola palabra~ **_

—Gold me tiene harto—masculló Silver, quitándose los guantes. Yellow lo observó, sentado haciendo berrinches desde el otro lado del enorme sofá de la mansión. Se acercó a gatas hacia él, arrodillándose hasta quedar cerca de él. Silver ya se había quitado las botas y veía a la chica con curiosidad.

Ella solo tomó uno de los mechones rojizos entre sus dedos y lo frotó, haciendo que el extraño aroma a bosque se percibiera sutilmente. Las manos delgadas y delicadas se pasearon entre las hebras pelirrojas, haciéndole cosquillas a Silver, que se acomodó en el sofá y rodeó la cintura de Yellow con los brazos, percibiendo la calidez de su cuerpo llegar al propio.

Las comisuras de la boca de la sanadora se alzaron, y con timidez bajó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos plata del Dex Holder, atentos a cada movimiento que hiciera. Se dio cuenta de la variedad de colores que tenían ese par de orbes. Jamás creyó que existieran tantos tonos de gris.  
Esa tarde podría hacer un dibujo, intentando plasmar esa maravilla.

Silver, por su parte, admiraba el rostro aniñado de la rubia, deleitándose con la sonrisa alegre que se formaba en los labios delgados y rosáceos de Yellow.

Sí, definitivamente se iba al montón de recuerdos especiales.

* * *

_**Abrazo con "extra" **_

_**~Abrázalo y además acaricia su pelo, su espalda, dale un beso o susúrrale algo lindo al oído~**_

—¿Yellow?—preguntó Silver, extrañado de ver a la niña tan temprano en su casa. Aún así dejó que entrase, observándola con las cejas arqueadas y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Yellow abrió la boca en más de una ocasión, como si hubiese tenido el propósito de decir algo, pero en cuanto parecía hacerlo, la cerraba nuevamente—¿Qué sucede?

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que ella sostenía el block con firmeza entre sus manos, apretándolo a cada cierto tiempo, sus nudillos poniéndose blancos por la fuerza. Yellow se sonrojó desde las mejillas hasta la punta de las orejas y habló lentamente:

—Y-yo... hice un dibujo t-tuyo—balbuceó con torpeza, abriendo el cuaderno y mostrando el retrato de él mirando al cielo. El cabello parecía ser real, y la piel lucía de verdad. Yellow murmuró unas cosas como "No quedó tan bonito como quería" o "Sí lo sé, estoy mejorando, pero sigue feo", sin embargo, Silver estaba más concentrado en los ojos grises que figuraban en el papel. Desde claros hasta oscuros, todos mezclándose para formar los orbes color plata que tanto caracterizaban a su persona.

La niña se sobresaltó al sentir a Silver abrazarla bruscamente, sosteniendo la hoja con la mano derecha, escondiendo el rostro en el cuello cubierto por la blusa de color negro. Yellow atinó a corresponder, las rodillas temblando y las manos sudando por el nerviosismo.

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna cuando Silver le susurró unas palabras al oído.

—Es perfecto, como tú.

* * *

_**Estra**__**ngulador**_

_**~Así como suena: abrázalo con todas tus fuerzas, como si así pudieras exprimir todo su amor~**_

—Yellow, ¿qué sucedió?—preguntó Silver con voz queda, entrando al hospital a paso apresurado. Yellow apretó los labios con fuerza y cerró los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas se derramaran por sus mejillas. Ella simplemente se acercó y lo abrazó con todas las fuerzas que tenía en sus menudos brazos.

—... Mi tío se cayó por una ladera, se lastimó mucho—musitó contra la chamarra del Dex Holder, que le acarició el cabello con cuidado. A lo lejos pudo ver a Red tomando lo que parecía ser un café de máquina. Ignoró eso y se dejó hacer. Yellow apretó el agarre a su alrededor.

—Tranquila, todo estará bien—murmuró, intentando que ella se calmara. El abrazo que le estaba dando la niña le dolía un poco, pero valía la pena para que se sintiera mejor. Después de todo, el dolor de poder perder a alguien era peor que cualquier herida física.

Él lo sabía muy bien.

—Te quiero, Silver—sollozó la sanadora, manchando la ropa de Silver con las gotas saladas que insistían en salir. El pelirrojo no dijo nada, sin embargo, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

Yellow nunca dejaría de ser adorable, ni siquiera cuando todo a su alrededor se estuviera cayendo a pedazos.

—Yo también, Yellow.

Y duraron abrazados unos diez minutos, en medio de uno de los pasillos, apretándose mutuamente, como si la vida se les fuera en ello.

Silver se lo debía.

* * *

_**Cucharita**_

_**~Uno de los preferidos de los enamorados: consiste en acostarse del lado y abrazarse mientras descansan. Así podrán tener un sueño reparador~**_

Yellow estaba agotada, después de una semana en vela, esperando para que su tío se recuperara de la caída, y cuando llegó a la casa de Silver, lo primero que hizo fue dejarse caer en la primera superficie mullida que vio, es decir, el sofá.

Su novio tuvo que cargarla para llevarla hasta su propia habitación—puesto que la única que había era esa. A Silver no le gustaban las visitas—, arropándola con la sábana de la cama. Unas horas después, él se acostó en el otro lado del mueble.

Los ojos le pesaban, y apenas dormido, escuchó que Yellow se revolvía entre sueños. Tenía una pesadilla. Lo menos que Silver quería era que Yellow durmiera mal. Con gesto cansado, se giró hacia Yellow y la envolvió entre sus brazos, pegándola hacia su cuerpo y rodeándola protectoramente.

Ella dejó de moverse, y lo último que él percibió, fue el suspiro aliviado que salió de los labios delgados de la sanadora.

Silver sonrió suavemente y durmió.

La joven despertó, preguntándose dónde estaba, puesto que la última memoria que tenía, era de ella prácticamente desmayada en el sofá de la sala. Apenas se movió, el pelirrojo afianzó la mano que reposaba en su cintura, evitando que se levantara.

...La había abrazado para que se sintiera mejor.

Soltó una pequeña risita adormecida y se dedicó a descansar.

Ese tipo de situaciones no se daban todos los días.

* * *

_**Directo**_

_**~Es mucho más sentido, directo y honesto. Al abrazarse de frente, podrán sentir aquello que los une~**_

A veces, Silver se preguntaba qué era lo que veía Yellow en él. No era muy amable que se dijera, tampoco demasiado alto ni demasiado fuerte... ¿tal vez le gustaba su cabello rojizo? Era una opción, después de todo, los pelirrojos no eran muy comunes en Kanto...

La niña estaba sentada frente a él, entre sus piernas, y mirándolo a la cara fijamente, al parecer memorizando cada rasgo del hijo de Giovanni. Las mejillas de Silver se ruborizaron apenas al darse cuenta de lo que hacía Yellow, sin embargo, no hizo nada al respecto.

—¿Por qué estás conmigo?—fue lo que preguntó, con el tono de su voz calmado y apenas distante, como si estuviera distraído mirando a las estrellas que decoraban el cielo esa noche. La rubia pareció meditarlo y luego de unos minutos, se acercó y pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Silver, sonriendo con suavidad.

Entonces lo entendió todo.

A veces le sorprendía lo comunicativa que podía resultar Yellow cuando tenía la ocasión.

Ellos tenían un fuerte lazo que los unía como uno. Un bosque, el mismo sentimiento que les impulsaba a salvar a los pokémon. Ambos los veían como parte de su familia, de sus mundos. Y aunque no tuvieran los mejores temperamentos, una inocente y el otro solitario, en el momento adecuado saltaban a la acción con tal de ver bien a sus amigos.

—...También me gusta tu cabello—dijo ella en su oído, las mejillas sonrosadas.

Al parecer no estaba tan lejos de la verdad como pensaba.

* * *

_**Cargador**_

_**~Consiste en abrazar a tu pareja y alzarla al mismo tiempo~**_

—Silver... estoy cansada—murmuró Yellow, bostezando y estirando los brazos. Su tío saldría dentro de dos días del hospital y por eso estaba más calmada. Sin embargo, necesitaba descansar urgentemente. Él soltó un pequeño suspiro y la alzó, aprovechando que en los últimos tres años había crecido lo suficiente como para ser tan alto como Red.

Yellow rodeó su cintura con las piernas y los brazos rodearon su cuello. Las manos de Silver se apoyaron en su cadera para que ella no cayera al suelo de forma aparatosa.

En su oído se escuchaba perfectamente la respiración de Yellow, puesto que esta usó su hombro como almohada improvisada. Pensó en llevarla a su casa, pero la cabaña de ella se encontraba más cerca. Se decidió por esta última, esquivando las ramas de los árboles y las rocas enterradas en la tierra.

¿Eso contaba como un abrazo? Se preguntó Silver, frunciendo el ceño momentáneamente. Tal vez sí, tal vez no.

El punto es que le gustaba tener a Yellow así.

—Gracias, Silver...—murmuró Yellow, prácticamente dormida, moviendo la cabeza torpemente y a ciegas para estampar un beso en la mejilla del pelirrojo—, te quiero.

—Yo también. Ahora duerme.

Pero Yellow ya lo había hecho, y parecía no tener ganas de separarse de Silver.

* * *

_**Abrazo sorpresivo **_

_**~Cuando tu pareja esté distraída, sorpréndela por detrás tomándola por la cintura o los hombros. Apriétala fuerte y hazle saber cuánto la amas~**_

A la sanadora le parecía divertido ver a Silver mientras revisaba los documentos de su padre. Sus cejas se fruncían y la boca normalmente se le iba a un lado. A veces golpeteaba el escritorio con la punta de los dedos o mascullaba cosas en voz baja, solo para sí mismo.

Se aislaba del mundo.

Yellow... Yellow por otro lado estaba aburrida. Red estaba de viaje a Unova, teniendo unas batallas en el Pokémon World Tournament, Blue molestaba a Green, y Green intentaba escapar de Blue. Cosas de todos los días.

Pero esta vez se sentía... sin nada que hacer.

Así que, para distraerse un rato, se acercó a Silver, que parecía no darse cuenta de su presencia en la habitación. Trataba de hacer sus pasos lo menos ruidosos posibles, y tan sigilosa como un Persian, llegó a las espaldas del joven heredero.

Por un momento pensó que esa conducta era extraña, sin embargo, después se imaginó la expresión de Silver al verse sorprendido y el sentimiento extraño se desvaneció.

Tomó una larga respiración y la aguantó en los pulmones, apenas reprimiendo la sonrisa traviesa que surcaba sus labios.

—¡Silver!—exclamó, posando las manos en los hombros amplios y tomando el cuello de la chaqueta, provocando un sobresalto en él ante la cosa extraña que parecía un abrazo.

—¿¡Qué?!—espetó, asustado. Su piel había palidecido unos cuantos tonos y su respiración ahora era irregular. El labio le tembló, y estuvo dispuesto a gritarle a quien fuese le hubiese hecho eso, pero en cuanto escuchó la risa conocida de Yellow soplando su cuello (literalmente), todo el enojo se esfumó—¿Por qué haces eso?

—¡Te ves muy gracioso!—rió, aún divirtiéndose con la mueca en el rostro del pelirrojo. Lo apretó con los antebrazos, separándose un poco del hijo de Giovanni.

—Hmp. Claro que no.

—¡Tienes las orejas rojas, Silver!

—¡Claro que no!  
—Ahora toda tu cara está roj...

Silver se giró y la calló con un beso, sin estar dispuesto a que se burlasen de su persona.

* * *

_**Acurrucado**_

_**~Es uno de los más tiernos que existen; consiste en tomar los brazos de la otra persona, rodear tu cuerpo con ellos y recargarte en su pecho~**_

_**(¿Esto es tierno?)**_

—...¿Entonces le caigo bien a tu tío?—preguntó Silver, tomando las menudas manos de Yellow y rodeándose a sí mismo, posándolas en su propia espalda con cuidado de no lastimarla. Yellow sonrió, y se dejó hacer, percibiendo los guantes de él sobre la tela del vestido, justo en la cintura.

—Me dijo que sí. Fuiste muy amable—respondió, recostando la cabeza en el pecho del joven de ojos plata, cuyo pulso iba tranquilo, acompasado. Acorde al momento. La niña sentía las orejas quemar por el sonrojo, pero no hizo nada por detener el abrazo que Silver había iniciado—, aunque creo que te pasaste con lo de la pesca.

—¿Por qué?—inquirió, arqueando una ceja, un cierto tono de burla en la voz—. Simplemente argumenté que los Caterpie servirían muy bien para carnadas.

—¡Son pokémon!—exclamó Yellow, riéndose. Él no tardó en unírsele—. No puedes usar pokémon como carnadas.

—¿Pero puedes usar un pedazo de plástico? Serían mejores las hojas de los árboles.

—No, los árboles tienen sentimientos.

—¿Es en serio?

—... No sé—y volvieron a reír a carcajadas, aún rodeados por los brazos del otro.

Ambos podrían ser inocentes o algo solitarios, sin embargo, cuando estaban junto a la persona correcta, podían convertirse en alguien totalmente diferente.

* * *

_**Torcido**_

_**~Es ese abrazo tan intenso que incluso doblas ligeramente a tu pareja hacia atrás~**_

Yellow tenía que cuidar la casa de Silver mientras él estaba de visita en Johto. Había pasado más de dos semanas sin verlo, y no quería sonar como una novia obsesiva, pero ese fue el mayor tiempo durante el cual duraron más alejados el uno del otro.

—¿Yellow?—una voz familiar sonó desde la puerta, con el chirrido molesto de esta al abrirse lentamente. La rubia, que se encontraba en la cocina haciendo algo de comer para sí misma y para sus pokémon, salió corriendo al recibidor, estampándose con fuerza contra el cuerpo del Dex Holder, haciéndolo soltar una bocanada de aire mantenido bruscamente—. Hola, Yellow—saludó, una vez recuperado, posando la mano sobre la cabeza de la niña, quien no parecía querer soltarlo.

El agarre le lastimaba un poco y al mismo tiempo le hacía cosquillas. Sintió su espalda inclinarse un poco hacia atrás por la fuerza ejercida.

—¡Te extrañé mucho, mucho, mucho!—decía Yellow, frotando la nariz, constante sobre su ropa. Silver esbozó una sonrisa y una risa ronca salió de sus labios.

—También te extrañé—contestó con simpleza, ojos brillando—. Estás peor que Gold, gritando cosas estúpidas como siempre.

—Hm, hueles a bosque—se percató ella, al darse cuenta del aroma tan familiar que estaba impregnado en la chamarra. Él sonrió suavemente.

—Pasé a darle algo a tu tío primero, así que tuve que ir al Bosque... espero le guste la súper caña...

—¡No puedo creerlo!¡Le diste una caña nueva a mi tío!—exclamó sorprendida, la felicidad en cada rasgo de su delicado rostro—¡Gracias, Silver!

—No hay de qué, Ye... ¿qué es ese olor?

Un poco de humo salía de la cocina.

—¡La comida!¡Oh, Arceus, olvidé la comida!

* * *

_Terminé *happy* quedó OoC, pero no importa TTWTT_

_**~Ravie.**_


End file.
